France x Jeanne d' arc : I found you
by Cyan Mae
Summary: Immortal Guy & Saint Heroine. Personification of a country & A reincarnation. The country of Love & The girl of Miracles.. Forbidden Love much?


Chapter 1

Mont st. Michel~

France POV

The moment I saw her, memories kept flowing into my mind, happy and sad memories, it came to me in a second. I finally got to see her again, after so many centuries, she came back to life.., no, she was reborn. I wanted to talk to her, hug her, kiss... but it seems that she got scared as I walked to her. Well, who would not be afraid seeing a total stranger coming towards you with a very serious face?

As I apologized for scaring her, I looked at her more closely to make sure if it was really "her". I sighed, I should keep myself calm and natural so I offered her a tour around the place! I wanted to show her what the country of love became after many centuries and personally, I wanted to spend time with her, even if it's just for a short period of time, as long as I can see her very happy being with me.

Lisa's POV

I apologized for taking a picture of the French tour guide without his permission but he seems okay with it somehow.. But he's still staring at me though, as if I've done something wrong or something's weird-looking about me. The French sighed, I felt relieved that he's not angry or anything.

I was about to leave this awkward scene but he suddenly spoke, " How about I take you to a tour as an apology for surprising you?" That's odd, Why would he do that? , " No it's okay! I don't have that much money to pay anyway, I'm sorry." I denied, trying not to hurt his feelings. He smiled and said, " Don't worry, I don't need money, as long as its just you!" Well, if he's really THAT willing to take me to a tour then, better not lose this one opportunity! I nodded and followed him as we started this one day tour here.

France's POV

I'm glad she accepted my offer and followed to the places where I'm planning to go with her. As we went to a staircase near the bay, I was about to call her by the name I've used to her look-alike centuries ago, "Jeanne" but realized that she's a different person now.. I wanted to ask her name but that would be pretty awkward and embarrassing, but looking at the bright side, she seems to enjoy my company. ^ ^

We stopped to see the scenery by the sea. By the look her face, she's amazed by the place. I smiled. Her curly golden hair still shined beautifully as ever.. her pretty sky-blue eyes reflected the sea water below.. All those thoughts came to one sentence, She's.. very beautiful.

Lisa's POV

I was astonished by the beautiful scenery.. I guess I picked the right choice to come with this person after all. I wanted to know his name so I looked at him to ask, but to my surprise, instead of him looking at the sea, he was smiling...at me...o/o I looked away, it's a bit awkward now. To break my ice, I stepped back and asked, " So what should I call you Mr. Tour Guide? By the way, My name is Lisa."

France's POV

I never thought that she, I mean, Lisa would be the one who would ask my name!, so I instantly replied, " My name is Francis! Big Brother Francis if you want! My hobby is to start a strike!" Man, that line usually make the ladies faint! But Lisa's seem to be unaffected, it's pretty obvious with her "such-a-weird-guy-im-not-sure-now-if-its-safe-to-c ome-with-him" look.

As we went on, I'm planning to take her to the main attraction of Mont st. Michel. Then a topic just popped out of my mind: "The Hundred Years' War". I took a deep breath before asking Lisa about it, she might not be interested about it! "Lisa, do you know about the Hundred years' war?" I asked. "Yes,a little" she replied. Great, she knew! "It is a war between England and France..." I explained. As we go deeper on the topic, I'm pretty amazed that she could answer my questions about it completely despite being an American now..

When I asked her about the 19-year old girl who've been a big inspiration to the French from the hundred years' war until now, she answered "Joan of Arc" in an instant which led me to joy. "Correct! You know her right!? I know her too!" I exclaimed. By the look of her face , she's currently curious on why I looked so happy. Haha.. If only you knew.. Lisa..

Lisa's POV

~Afternoon, almost sunset~

Mr. Francis kept on the topic about the war and I kept on answering his questions correctly. I wonder why he's into that subject for a while? I guess since we're here in France. During Mr. Francis was giving me information and facts about Jeanne d' arc, i noticed that he did not mention one event that happened. "But, she was burned at stake right?" I said which I soon regretted after saying it. Right after those words came out of my mouth, silence filled the air, the cheerful tour guide's smile suddenly faded..such a lonely look...I should'nt had said that..

"It was... in May 30, 1431, the king abandoned her, the British captured her and burned her at stake.. nobody came to rescue her.." he said in a low voice. I wanted to comfort him yet I don't know the reason why he sound so emotional while talking about Jeanne's death..He kept on saying sad things which makes me sad too...I'm sorry for bringing that topic up.

France's POV

I saw her eyes were a bit teary.. I'm a gentleman, so before she can even cry, I'll change the topic right away. "That's enough history for now!" I announced. Lisa faced backed to scene of the sunset but I know she's listening and paying attention to me. I smiled and walked further from her a bit. " I believed that those who were tossed by history and were led to a tragic fate, they will be reborn,living happily somewhere and fall in love" I said

Lisa's POV

I felt him walking towards me as I paid attention to what he said. Yes. To me, reincarnation is possible.. but I don't know why is he telling me that. According to what I knew, neither me nor this country had no relation to what he's saying. He looked at me and said, "When I first saw you, I thought God was doing wonderful things." What does he mean? He took a few steps towards me. "Live happily this time" he said walking closer and closer to me, as soon as he was beside me, he held my hand. "Promise me that, okay?" he said. I felt his warmth but I don't get what he said so I asked, "Huh? What do y-" Francis suddenly disappeared, No trace was left, my eyes wandered at all directions, still no sight of him.. He was just here a second ago... Where did you go..."France"?

Soo long! for the first time! dedicated to Bea, my otaku friend who's into fanfics too :)))


End file.
